


Jay's Book Of Poems

by entiegon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, I suck at tags, Poetry, additional tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entiegon/pseuds/entiegon
Summary: Jay dabbles in poetry. But he rarely lets the other ninja read what is in his book of poems. It's taken a bit of work but they finally managed to catch a glimpse of what is hidden within. Leaving this open incase more poems spring forward into my mind.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Kai

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I was colouring a picture, getting ready for bed, and this popped up. Pretty soon, I found myself doing poems for all of the ninja. And this was before I decided to put them all together in one story. As the poems are already completed, I'll probably be quick in updating this. But I will keep this story open incase I get any more inspiration for Ninjago poems. Please read and enjoy.
> 
> I do not own anything to do with Ninjago.

Fire swirls around him  
Enraged but nurturing as well  
Protecting him, guiding him  
Aiding him when trouble dwells.

The flames they show his passion  
His love for those held dear  
It’s mesmerising how he controls it  
Showing confidence, never fear.

He knows how well it moves  
How it forms and how it sings  
It talks to him in whispers  
Yet roars of the power it brings.

Be proud of the gift you’re born with  
Child of opposing beasts  
But be cautious of that power within you  
For it does not show mercy in the least.

Remember, my friend, what I tell you  
Please don’t let your passion die  
For your passion strengthens the fire within you  
And makes you the one and only Kai

\- Jay Walker


	2. Cole

Strong arms wrap around me  
At times when I feel down  
They're the arms of a protector  
Who is connected to the ground.  
  
The mighty earth, she guides him  
Strongly answers his every call  
With rumbles and tremors beneath us  
He moulds her very walls.  
  
Despite his tough appearance  
He's really very kind  
He's talented beyond belief  
But often hides what's on his mind  
  
Be he brother, enemy or ghost  
He's strong in every role  
He will never be forgotten  
My dearest best friend Cole.

\- Jay Walker


	3. Zane

The ice and snow upon the ground  
Always makes me think  
Of someone very dear to me  
Who I once saw in pink.  
  
He's been rebuilt a number of times  
Had his memories wiped too  
But despite him being a nindroid  
He's my brother through and through.  
  
His thoughts are highly calculated  
And his humour still needs work  
But dare to harm his family  
And he will surely go berserk.  
  
His heart is so large and warm  
Compared to the cold ice he wields  
He is gentle as the snow that falls  
And his love shows in his meals.  
  
Although he's made of metal   
And his loss did cause great pain  
I still can't seem to put to words  
How much I love my brother Zane.

\- Jay Walker


End file.
